I Know that Uniform!
by Neospice12
Summary: Why is it that Yamamoto, the baseball nut, was able to recognize the uniform of the girls only Midori school when the others couldn't? Was there something special about the school that caught his interest even though his mind was always full with baseball? Slight YamaHaru; 8086


This is based on ch. 12 in the KHR manga. I was just thinking about something and I thought that if I didn't write this out now I will LITERALLY EXPLODE. Seriously. I was on the verge of screaming and crying at the same time because I feel so much emotion over the YamaHaru pairing. UUGUGGghhh

Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me as they belong to Akira Amano, but had I belonged the characters Haru and Yamamoto would've been cannon since forever ago.

* * *

**I Know that Uniform!**

Tsuna, Gokudera, and I were all working on something for class.

Or rather Tsuna and I were working on them and Gokudera was just there to help us out.

I only had one more problem to do but he didn't understand it and neither did Gokudera. He was supposed to be the smart one.

Reborn had made a sudden appearance and suggested that they have a tolerance tournament and Tsuna complained about how someone must be a sort of demon to come up with the very idea.

A girl then walked in saying in a weak tone, "Haru is not… a demon."

"Haru!" That's what Tsuna called her.

She picked up the hot pot and the Kotatsu, "I heard you were working hard on homework… so I thought to help you change your mood…" and then she walked out of the bedroom.

Tsuna and Reborn started to whisper among themselves. Well, I suppose you can call it loud whispering. It was like they were whispering but everyone could heard them speaking. What was the point of that exactly?

Might as well just speak loudly.

"It's okay Reborn-chan… Haru will go home now… Just… Haru is not… a Demon." She continued to speak in a defeated tone.

Wow! She heard everything they were saying! Couldn't have waited until she left huh?

I think I've seen her around, but I could be thinking too much into it.

I mentally shrugged and rested my chin on my hand. "You're popular Tsuna. How did you get to meet a girl from such a good school?" I asked him.

You would think that I wouldn't know about something like this but even I know some things that aren't related to sports you know? It happened when I went to play a practice match at a school near Midori once.

[flashback]

On our way back to school we saw a few girls walking by. They must've come out from some kind of practice.

There was a girl that I noticed then. She was so interesting. She was walking on the gates of her school. Did she have a habit of climbing onto tall places?

"You know someone can see your panties if you are up that high." One of my teammates made a remark.

The girl shrieked "HAHI!" before pulling her skirt down with her hand and jumped down from the gate. She managed to pull off a flip and landed on her feet perfectly. She stuck a great landing and posed.

Her friends must've been used to this since they clapped and held out some ranking cards.

She was really weird, but cute.

Looking at her closely she kind of looks like Kikumomo Sakura! I'm a fan of hers!

"So which school are you girls from?" I blurted out without thinking.

The girl who just stuck a landing looked at me and answered. "We're from the Midori girl's school. Have a good day." She bowed her head courteously and left, but not without giving my teammate a dirty glare for his comment.

[end flashback]

"A good school?" Tsuna questioned.

"Isn't she wearing the uniform of Midori Junior high? It's one of the hardest elite all-girl Junior high to get into around here." I informed them what I found out when I looked into the school.

She must've been pretty smart if she was a student there.

Gokudera didn't have anything nice to say to that and Tsuna just commented with 'So she's smart.'

Wow, that's not nice to say.

"Maybe this question 7 might be easy for her." I mentioned and Tsuna immediately went to go fetch her, but it seemed as though she was eavesdropping outside.

"Hahi!" She screamed when he burst out of the room suddenly.

Hahi?

'AH! That's the girl I saw that day!' I screamed mentally. Wow! What a coincidence! She's actually the reason why I tried so hard to remember the name of her school and the design of her uniform. Lucky!

She sat down next to me and I watched as she read through the problem and tried to solve it.

I liked the way that her forehead wrinkled a little bit when she was deep in thought.

Also the way that her lip furls when she's annoyed. Her voice is like fuwa fuwaaaaa and like gyuuuuuuun!~

Ah, well I guess you don't understand what that means, huh? I've been told that I'm not good at explaining things. Haha!

Basically, she's cute.

I only saw her for like a minute last time but this proves it. She's definitely my type.

She's so full of energy and she's got a good personality. She's so genuine.

I didn't know that Tsuna knew her, this was a surprise.

I kept watching over her, finding more things to like about her.

She attempted the homework problem but she couldn't get it.

She wasted 3 hours, staring at it.

At least she's diligent and tries her best?

It was a riot. The Cow brat came in and made a ruckus, Bianchi came in and destroyed Tsuna's sheet, and it wasn't until all of that happened that Haru realized that her father would probably know how to solve the problem.

He teaches math in an University.

Don't you think that should be the very first person to call over?

Though I guess that wasn't an option since classes were probably still in session. Would he actually come over just to help some kids with their homework assignment?

Haru borrowed the phone and she called her father.

"Tou-chan? Haru is at a friends house and they are trying to complete this homework assignment. It's pretty difficult so can you come over?" She asked. "Ehhh? I tried it to solve it for 3 hours but I couldn't do it. I think you're the only one who can solve it. You'd Haru's hero~"

She then hung up the phone after a minute. "He's coming. Tou-chan always listens to what Haru wants." She smiled.

So she's the spoiled princess of the family, huh?

Maybe that's why she's so happy and is never afraid to do what she wants to do.

Her father came in 20 minutes and solved the equation. He made a mistake with the … what was it again?

Dogtail equation? Foxtail? Whatever tail equation it was, he messed up somewhere.

I didn't know but apparently the little kid at Tsuna's house is a math genius!

With his help we finally finished our homework!

What a relief.

I got to hang out with my friends, finish homework together and I got to meet such a cute girl!

Haru left with her father. Gokudera and I were getting ready to leave as well.

"Hey, I was wondering. How did you recognize the uniform for the Midori's school?" Tsuna asked.

Gokudera stopped packing since he had the same question in his mind.

I started to rub the back of my head nervously.

"Ah, you see after a practice match at a different school we ran across some Midori school girls and I… saw one that was my type. I asked her what school she went to and looked into it. I made sure to remember what her uniform looked like because who knows if I'll ever see her again?" I admitted all of this to them since it didn't really matter if I lied or not.

The two looked at me with a look of… well I'm not sure what it was actually.

Were they surprised?

"You're so honest. Too honest." Gokudera muttered before leaving the room.

It's true that I'm really honest but I wouldn't say that I'm too honest.

I didn't mention anything about how the girl who was my type was Haru after all.

"Well I'll be leaving now. See ya tomorrow, Tsuna!" I waved and left the room as well.

It seemed that Haru was pretty attached to Tsuna.

It's a good thing that I'm friends with Tsuna. I can have plenty of chances to meet her.

I can't wait. I grinned to myself and walked home humming the whole way while thinking about Haru.

Such a cute name. It fit her. She was so full of life, just like the spring season.

* * *

I was thinking about 'why was it that Yamamoto was the only one that knew that uniform?' earlier today and since I'm a die-hard YamaHaru fan, my heart said that this was the ONLY reasonable option. Haha. Like seriously. Yamamoto is a baseball nut and he often doesn't really know anything unless it's about baseball. Sure, he can be smart if he applies himself but he's always so busy with baseball he doesn't know much.

Also with the fact that Gokudera knows a ton of information, i'm surprised that he didn't know about their uniform either. So I thought it was suspicious that Yamamoto did. MY FANGIRL HEART BELIEVES THAT HE LIKES HER. SSSHHHHHHHHH

My fangirl heart exploded. I found the idea ridiculously cute.

Can you imagine if this is how Yamamoto's crush started or something? THE POSSIBILITIES. I FOUND IT SO CUTE THAT I WANTED TO EXPLODE.

Maybe that's just me. Heh heh. Ignore the writer who gets too fired up with the YamaHaru pairing.

-Neospice12


End file.
